


Small Bump

by PunkAshtonn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby, BoyxBoy, Don't Like Don't Read, LASHTON BABIES, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Oops, SO SORRY, This probably sucks, ashy, buuuuuut, cuteness, daddy! Ash, fluffy fluff, fluuuuuuuuff, i have no clue how to tag, i love lashton babies, k byeeeee, lashton baby, lukey, michael and calum aren't even mentioned, non-sexual daddy! Ash, pregnant! Luke, slight make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkAshtonn/pseuds/PunkAshtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton felt something pressing up against his tummy, yes it was Luke, but it felt kind of different. It was slightly round and it just felt....odd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

Blue eyes slowly open to a dimmed room, the only light coming from the soft glow of the lamp on his bedside table. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his baby blues. He glances at the alarm clock, it's six in the morning. Too early to be up, and Luke tiredly stumbles out of bed, body still numb with sleep and brain not fully awake yet. He moves quietly, shuffling around the slightly messy room, picking up one of Ashton's old sweaters and a pair of dark grey sweatpants. It's a simple process for him, sliding on the sweatpants with ease, letting the elastic of the waistband cling to his rapidly changing body. He slips the sweater over his head, wiggling his arms through the sleeves and then tugging the worn, dark red fabric over his chest and tummy, his fingers lightly brushing over the stretched skin of his stomach.  
He stops, quietly looking at the dresser mirror in front of him, turning to the side and using both of his hands to smoothen out the material of his sweater. Watching as the fabric pulled tight against his stomach, revealing the small bump. A sign of the growing life inside of him. He smiles, features soft, the lone dimple on the right side of his face denting into his cheek, baby blues beginning to fill with excitement. As Luke stares into the mirror he begins to loose himself in his thoughts. He can see it now, the look on Ashton's face when he tells him. He can picture those hazel eyes lighting up, the large dimpled smile that would slap itself across his face. He can see how the older would quickly stand up and walk over to Luke, he could feel the warmth of the large hand that would slip under his shirt to lightly press on the growing bulge of his stomach. He can see being months down the road, Luke would be bigger, his belly beginning to resemble the shape of a basketball and he imagined how Ashton would do the exact same thing when he had told the older that he was pregnant. Kneeling down and pressing his lips to Luke's soft skin, mumbling on how excited he was to finally see his little bundle of joy. Luke could imagine the responding kick on the inner walls of his tummy, their child reacting to the sound of Ashton's soft voice. He could see how much more he would hopelessly fall in love the the older male, and hoping that'll be around the time when Ashton's ready to propose and then their family would be even closer to completion. He wants that so bad. He wants to have a family with Ashton, even though it's a little earlier than planned, his dreams are starting to come true. 

"Hey Luke?" The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts, hands falling from his stomach to let the sweater loose, the bump easily hidden from view. His head turns to face the doorway, eyes resting on the sight of his boyfriend. His incredibly, insanely hot boyfriend who still manages to look so good even with his hair pulled back in his infamous man-bun, and his squared glasses pushed high up on the bridge of his nose. He watched as Ashton gave him and warm smile, to which the younger returned and tugged on his sweater sleeves, hiding his hands underneath the fabric as Ashton walked into the room. He watched in slight confusion as the older stepped around, picking up clothes and lifting up the sheets of their bed to look under them.

"Hey have you seen my phone anywhere, babe? I thought I had left it downstairs to charge but it wasn't there." 

Luke shook his head and stepped forward to help, doing the same as Ashton was, lifting up everything he possibly could until his leg had bumped up against the metal pole at the foot of the bed, making a loud clanging noise. The blonde paused, legs aren't suppose to do that. He reached down into the pocket of the sweats, revealing the white iPhone. How he didn't notice the heavy weight of the object confuses him, but then again he was too busy daydreaming about Ashton and the baby that he wouldn't notice it. He gives Ashton a sheepish look, the older chuckling softly and walking forward to take the phone from Luke's hand. He mumbles a small thank you, arm wrapping around the younger's tiny waist and pulling him forward to press their lips together in a sweet kiss, the blonde practically melting against him. He leans his whole body forward, arms lazily wrapping around Ashton's neck as he presses their bodies closer, eager for the taste of his boyfriend's lips.

Ashton felt something pressing up against his tummy, yes it was Luke, but it felt kind of different. It was slightly round and it just felt....odd?Ashton's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but he quickly forgets about it, getting distracted by the feeling of the younger boy's tongue brushing lightly across his bottom lip. He didn't mind it when Luke took the lead, in fact he kinda liked it and in response opened his mouth, letting the blonde in. It was warm and wet, and he tasted like bubblegum. Their tongues meshed together, sliding against each other, hot and slick, and it just felt so good, like they just couldn't get enough of each other. Luke began to claw at the back of Ashton's shirt, squeezing the fabric between his fingers, trying to keep himself from getting worked up so quickly. He calmed down slightly when Ashton mumbled "Slow" against his lips, bringing it down to a slower, more sweet pace and they stayed like that for a while, the soft sounds of kissing and Luke's little pants and moans being the only thing heard in the room. Alas that didn't last long. Luke ends up getting desperate, needy for Ashton to touch him. Blame it on his hormones, it's their fault that he's getting so worked up already. 

He ends up pushing Ashton down on the bed, the older boy resting in a seated position as Luke scrambles onto him and straddling his lap. Their lips meet once again, the kiss hot and feral, tongues battling for dominance, teeth clashing together painfully, but it goes ignored by the two. The younger's hands grab at the back of Ashton's head, successfully loosening the hair-tie and letting it fall to the bed. A mop a wavy curls being grasped tightly in Luke's tiny hands, pulling and tugging roughly at the brunette's hair as he sucked on the black lip ring nestled into the skin of Luke's lip, heating to the touch. He feels the large hands traveling down his back, dipping into the back of his sweats to grip onto his bum firmly. It makes Luke gasp, rocking his hips forward and brushing his thigh against the semi-hard confined in Ashton's tightening jeans, a deep guttural groan being swallowed by Luke's mouth and he rocks down again, eagerly weaseling the noise from the older's kiss bitten lips again and again. They pull apart for a moment, only to remove Ashton's shirt, Luke tossing it behind his head as his lips attach themselves to the older's neck. He presses feverish kisses up and down the area, sucking lightly here and there, scattering the flesh with beautiful shades of purple, on pink, and on red. Each one causing a soft moan to escape Ashton's red lips. He slips one hand up into Luke's sweater, his fingers separating the fabric and keeping it from sticking to the blonde's dampening skin, lightly scratching up his back, the other hand soon following after, receiving such a turned-on look from the blue-eyed boy.

Luke can't think clearly, his mind so fogged with lust and desperation, his body running off his need for Ashton. He forgot. He wasn't thinking about it as he felt his boyfriend's large hands sliding to his front, his mind didn't register the warmth of his boyfriend traveling down his chest. All he could think about was the dull nails softly digging into his skin, the light red runs slowly fading away afterward. His mind was still turning when he felt the hands come to an abrupt stop on his stomach. He slowly came down from how high he was, drunk off of the small amount of pleasure he was getting. At first he was confused, looking down to his tummy, as if he was trying to see through the champagne red of the sweater, trying to look at the reason to why Ashton had stopped, and then it hit him. 

Luke watched as Ashton slowly realized what it is. Considering his brother and sister are fairly young, Ashton was around during both pregnancies and he knows what a baby bump feels like. He was too distracted before to notice how it pressed up against his stomach but not now. Luke watched as the confusion drains from the honey-hazled eyes that he was staring into, realization setting in. He feels the warmth of Ashton's hands leave him, feeling as they fell from Luke's shirt and to his sides like a dead weight. He felt cold now, a slight whimper leaving his lips which goes ignored by the older. Luke couldn't tell what Ashton was feeling anymore, his face showed no emotion, his eyes down casted to where the sweater loosely hung around the blonde's slightly smaller torso, gaze trying to burn holes into the fabric to see what his hands had felt underneath it. He couldn't speak, voice gone, breath shallow, brain searching for the right words to say. 

"Luke..what is this?" It was dumbly asked, answer already known, he just needed the confirmation. He lifts his gaze to set on the younger boy's face, dumbstruck and mouth slightly gapes because that was definitely not the reaction he was looking for. In his head Ashton was smiling and crying tears of pure joy, continuously kissing his growing belly as he mumbles to Luke just how much he loves him, but no, he gets asked what "this" is. He knows that Ashton already knows what's going on with his body, so why does he need to spell it out for him? 

"They're not a "this" Ashton, they are a little boy or girl growing inside of me. I'm pregnant! Aren't you happy?"

Yet another question ignored.

"Is it mine?" 

Luke gaped. 

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin I know you did NOT just ask me that question, and I sure as hell know that you did NOT just call our child an "it". I have the right mind just to smack you senseless over that!"

He sits under Luke's angry glare and that's when it hits Ashton. The fact that hey, Luke would never cheat on him, so it's obviously going to be his child, and holy fuck Luke is pregnant with Ashton's baby. He breaks out into this huge grin, his eyes filling with excitement and joy, dimples popping out and denting his cheeks. That grin turns into this huge smile and that's when he flips Luke over onto the bed, the younger boy letting out a surprised squeal.

At first the blonde was confused, but then he realized what Ashton was doing. He leans up on his elbows, looking down as the older quickly lifts the hem of Luke's sweater over the swell of his small tummy. He watches as his boyfriend stares lovingly down at the tiny bump, bringing a hand up to gently rest on the side of it. This is something that'll always be in Luke's mind.

He watches as Ashton slowly leans down, his nose at first bumping lightly against Luke's tummy, then his lips softly trailing in afterwards, making the younger giggle. He feels a small amount of pressure on certain spots of his belly, seeing as Ashton turns his head to the side that the older was giving his stomach these little kisses. They were soft and light, making this warmth spread throughout Luke's body. He watches with fond blue eyes and listening ears as Ashton begins to mumble sweet words to the unborn child. "Hi there, Im Ashton, I don't know of you can hear me yet but I'm your daddy, or papa, whatever you want to call me. I don't care. You're getting big huh? Luke looks like he's growing a watermelon, a cute little watermelon who I hope is going to look like him because Luke's beautiful. I love him so much, and I love you too. I can't wait to see you little peanut, even though that's a ways away I can picture what you look like. I see you with Luke's eyes, and curly blonde hair. You would get the curliness from me of course. I could see the little dimples on your cheeks when you smile, you're probably going to be a beautiful singer and-"

He stops when he hears a small sniffling noise, casting a quick glance up to Luke just to see his blue eyes bright and full of tears. The older boy takes action, crawling up on the bed and situating himself to where his front half was hovering over Luke, large hand cupping the blonde's face. He uses the pad of his thumb to swipe away the warm, salty tears that spilled down his baby's cheeks, eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with concern. His voice is soft, like it was when he was talking to Luke's tummy, gentle and loving.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Luke just shakes his head, giving the older a watery smile and setting his hand over Ashton's, letting his fingers slip into the spaces that the older created.

"O-Oh nothing, I'm just really happy right n-now." 

Before Ashton could answer him Luke wraps his free arm around his neck, pulling him down and crushing their lips together, passionately kissing him. This didn't feel like any normal kiss, nor was it, it was full of love, feelings that the two didn't have to say, they just let their actions do the talking for them. So much emotion poured into one little thing. Ashton had started crying then, his tears falling from his brightening hazel eyes and they would splash onto Luke's cheeks, but he didn't mind. Luke just pulled him closer, hands grabbing at the older's bare shoulders, little sniffles and hiccups leaving him every so often. He was just so in love with this man, amazed at how quickly Ashton had turned around to the new of the pregnancy. They broke off the kiss, lips red and swollen, both slightly panting for some air. Their breathes mingled with each other's, the heat being felt against their slightly sensitive lips. 

Luke smiles, his blue eyes full of love, happiness, contentment, fondness, practically any emotion that he felt for Ashton in this situation, in what he feels in his heart when he sees he honey-blonde, all was shown through those gorgeous baby blues of his, and the older's honey-hazels are reflecting right back at him. 

The night was filled with cuddles, small kisses, soft "I love you"s. They fell asleep with sweet words their lips and hands resting on Luke's tummy, hidden behind it, the start of a new life.


End file.
